


Nashi's Tale

by Thatcatuknow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Danger, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Fights, Love Triangles, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Next Generation, Nightmares, Sabertooth - Freeform, celestial magic, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcatuknow/pseuds/Thatcatuknow
Summary: You heard the story of her parents. Now join Nashi and her friends on their adventures, as she fights against the last person she would least suspect.Want to find out who she fights?read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This store was originally on my old Wattpad account, but I no longer use it. So I'm putting it on this here for hopefully more people to enjoy. This story is one of my first stories ever, so you if you see something wrong please let me know and I'll fix when I'm able too.

I jolted up in my sleep, sweating and breathing heavily, ' _ What was that? What did I see? _ ' I tried to think of what I just saw and nothing coming to my head was making sense. I wiped some sweat off of my face only to realize that it was actually tears.

Mom came running into my room and sat down on my bedside. "Nashi sweetie are you okay?" She looked at me, concerned. "I heard you all the way in my room." She rubbed my back. I tried to talk to her about the dream I just had, but no words about of it would come out, besides would she even believe me?

I chose each word carefully in my head, so I could say something to calm her down without making her worry about me, "Yeah, mom it's just a bad dream I'm sure." She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. 'Was it really, though?' She kissed me on the top of my head and give me a small smile.

As she got up off of the bed, she studied me carefully for some reason, "Get a good night's sleep sweetie. You have a big day tomorrow." She smiled to cheerfully for being, so late at night. She gives me one last kiss on the head before leaving my room.

I lay on my back and looked up at the roof. I sighed and sat up and throwing my legs off the edge of the bed. 'Maybe I could get some fresh air.' I looked at the clock on my wall above my door and saw that it's 3:37 am. I went to my window and opened it, sat on the edge of it and threw my legs out. I stood up and climbed up to the roof. It was a cool night; not too hot and with the perfect breeze blowing my pink hair into a spiral mess. 'Please, whatever I saw, please don't be true.'

\---------------

I went back to bed after I climbed down from the roof around 6 o'clock. I went to the kitchen and found my mother cooking breakfast for the two of us. "Good morning, Mom." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. I look at the stove and she is making eggs and bacon, making stomach growl from hunger.

She looked up at me with the biggest smile I've seen on her face in weeks, "Morning Nashi." She says and kissed my cheek back. "Do you want waffles too?" She said making me nod my head happily, "Well you'll have to make them." She said with a stupid little grin on her face.

I groan loudly walking over to the pantry, getting the waffle mix. "I hate making waffles." Waffles are a huge mess, but it's totally worth it whenever, you get to eat them. She giggles at my reaction to having to make the waffles.

Mom helps me get some of the ingredients out, "I was going to make them, but it kinda slipped my mind." Mom was way too excited for her own good, but I kind of liked seeing her like this.

"Yeah I know mom, I miss dad too." I say with a big smile. Dad left on a trip with Gray to train two of his kids and gray also took his older son to help train them, they've been gone for about two weeks, so it just been me and my mom, but now they are finally coming back home today!

"He better not come home with a broken arm like last time." Mom said angrily, with a little bit of an eye twitch, which kinda scared me.

My stomach starts to growl even louder as I start to smell the bacon, "Mom on second thought, I decided I don't want waffles. I just want to eat now." I say patting my stomach as it growls one last time.

Mom sighs, "Fine that's your lost." She grabs to plates from one of the cabinets and hands me one. "He should be here in a few hours, so eat all you can before your father gets here." She says very cheerfully putting some eggs, and bacon on her plate.

"Thanks, mom," I said and started to put away some of the food on my plate, and start eating one of the best meals I've had in what feels like weeks.

**_____________________________________**

**A few hours later..**

**_____________________________________**

Mom and I started walking are down to the train station, so that we can wait on Dad there. As we walk into the train station we see a familiar blue-haired girl. "Juvia!" Mom calls. She looks back at us and smiles and started walking towards us. "How are you doing?" Mom hugs her and she hugs back.

"Juvia's doing great and you too?" She asks back. Juvia and gray moved away when I was much younger, but they decided to move back, when Gray comes back, Juvia has been back in forth the past couple of weeks moving some stuff like clothes and decoration to the new house, and mom has been itching to go talk to Juiva, but she didn't want to disturb her.

"Juvia is great, Juvia is just ready for Gray and our precious babies to safe at home." She said, her voice sounded even happier than mom's which I thought was impossible at this point.

My mom says and puts her arm on my shoulder. "I understand, I've been worried sick at Natsu since the second he left on the train, without both Happy or I." Mom and Juvia laugh, but I didn't see what was so funny, about what they were talking about.

"We really need to get together more often It's been too long since I last saw you." Mom stated as we started to walk into the train station, "how old are your kids again? I'm sorry, it has just been a while since we last saw each other." She said with a slight hint of blush obviously embarrassed, as we made are way into the train station.

"It hasn't been that long, Mom.." I muttered.

Juvia waves her hand in front of her face like it wasn't that big of a deal. "It's no problem. Sylvia and Rin just turned sixteen last month and my oldest Strom is twenty." My eyes widen in pure shock, ' _ 20-years-old _ !' I look up at Juvia about to say something but decided to say nothing.

Mom snickering at something that she was thinking about. "I don't know if you can handle a twenty year now. Nashi's seventeen and I can barely handle her most of the time." Mom says making me glare at her.

"One: I'm not that bad, and two: I'm almost 18." I protest making them laugh. I do everything she tells me to do without her having to say it twice, most of the time at least.

"Has it really been ten years?" Juvia asks, bring the mood down a little, but mom quickly tries to the mood happier.

"I guess it has been that long." Mom says looking at the ground. "Levy and Gajeel and Erza are still here and I'm sure they will be happy to see you guys!" She adds happily, as she takes her hand off of my shoulder. "Your father should be here any minute now-." Mom was cut off when someone put their arms around her. Before she even looked back to see who it was she did what she would call a 'Lucy Kick'. Whoever hugged mom from behind was kicked a few feet away from us.

"Luce, that hurts," Dad says as he holds his face from where mom kicked him. Mom put her arms on her chest and pouts.

"Well, that wants you to get for scaring me." Mom goes over and helps him up, "but I'm sorry." She kisses the side of his face where she kicked him. She was probably feeling guilty when she realized who it was.

Juvia left my side and went running to her family. "Gray, darling, welcome back!" She went to hug him and the twin But, where is Storm? Shouldn't he be here too? I look around but I didn't see him, making me sighs lightly. It's not like I wanted to see him anyways.

"Looking for someone?" Someone whispered in my ear. Making me turn around quickly. I see a tall man towering over me, he couldn't have been much older then me. He had black spiky hair and a cross earring in his right ear only.

"Um...hi?" I give the man a questioning look. There was something going off in my mind saying that I knew him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

One of his eyebrows raises."Do you really not remember me?" He acted as if I should know him, but I couldn't remember him, no matter how many times I thought about it.

"I'm sorry, but no." Out of the corner of my eye I see Juvia and Gray along with my parents walk over towards us.

"Oh, Nashi I see you found Storm," Gray says taking me back a little. 'S-S-Storm!'


	2. Chapter 2

Nashi

I looked up still in shock, This tall, handsome guy is Storm. "Nashi did you forget Storm?" Gray asked. I was too stunned to realize that he was talking to me, as I was just staring at Storm in all of his glory. ' _ Gale would kill me right now if he was here. _ ' I thought to myself, still not looking away from him.

"She is as dense as her father." Mom sighed, and I finally tore my eyes from Storm and looked back at her. "I say that with love sweetie." She said as sweet as she could, but to me it wasn't so sweet. I started to feel embarrassed once I heard the twin laughing in the background, and of course Storm had to make a little comment. 

"Aw, she still calls you sweetie. That's adorable." Storm says making me look back him giving him a death stare for teasing me. He looks at me with a stupid smirk on his face. I cross my arm and starting on deciding on which move I should use to mess up his perfect face.

Dad steps in between us, "Okay, why don't we head to guild to see everyone. Whatcha say Nashi?" Dad says pushing me away from storm, as a sign of saying, 'Not here or now.'

I shrug dads arm off me. "Whatever." I said and walked away. "If you need me, I'll be with Gale." I walked fast out of the train station, I hated the feeling of them just staring at me from behind me. I felt a sigh of relief as I turned the corner and they couldn't see me anymore. 'I won't let Storm put me back in that hole again.' I thought, running to the only place I Knew Gale would be on a boring day like today.

\-----------

I walked into the library knowing Gale would be in here. I walk towards the back of the library and see him sitting at a table reading a book by himself. He looks up at me as I walked closer to him and sit with him. "Do you need something?" He asks rudely, he looked a bit sad, as his dark green hair falling into his face.

"Hey are okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice. He looked at me with a small smile and once he looks back at his book, the smile leaves his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this stupid girl is about to die and she hasn't confessed her love to the guy she likes." He pulls at the root of his dark green hair and shoves his face into the book.

' _ I'm glad I don't read books now. _ ' I pat him on the back and then pull the book from underneath, making him look up at me. "Why don't you stop reading for a little bit and go on a quest with me." He stared at me for a tick of a second.

"What's wrong? You never just go a quest without being mad or sad about something." He looks at me with a concerned look. I scoffed at me in disbelief.

"That is so not true, I just want to go on a quest." He looks like was going to ask something, but decided not to push anything, so he doesn't make me mad.

"Fine, but since it was your idea you have pick the quest." Gale says getting up from his seat in the library carefully putting a bookmark in his book then gently picks it up and partially carrying it like a baby. ' _ Why am I friends with him? _ '

We walk out of the library and head for the guild. once we got there it was loud, as it usually is. I heard my dad fighting with someone as we walk to the quest board. "My son can beat up your daughter any day." I heard someone yell at dad, most likely Gray.

"No way, my daughter is one of the strongest wizards in fairy tail for her generation." Dad yells back at him. I roll my eyes at his comment, In my opinion, I'm the weakest.

"Why don't we see them fight then?" Gray suggested, Making me sigh in Annoyance, and try to focus on the 'Quest Board', which seems impossible with dad and Gray's endless.

"Nashi! Storm! Fight right now!" They shout in unison. I start to feel me body heat up in anger, but I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

I look over at Storm who was sitting in a chair and he looked over at me too. "He's not worth my time." I said and looked back at the Quest Board to find something and quickly. Gale looks over at me and realizes why I want to go a quest.

"Come on Nashi, it could be fun." Storm taunts me. I grab a quest without looking at it and Gale's hand, and ran out of the guild. ' _ Everybody is so annoying today. _ '

\--------------

Storm

As Nashi ran out of the guild, I looked over at her parents who looked worriedly at each other, but they didn't looked surprised. This must happen often with Nashi. "Is she going to be okay?" Dad asks, with much concern for Nashi especially for how she was acting this morning.

"She a Dragneel, Of course she's going to be okay. She's probably mad about something." Natsu says, like he was brushing it off his shoulder, but I could tell he was actually worried about her behavior.

Lucy grabs Natsu's hand to confront him, "She gets reckless when she mad, but she has Gale with her, so she should be fine." Lucy says sighing as Levy rubs her back softly.

"Didn't Nashi hate Gale?" I asked a little confused on why she was hanging out together. "They use to fight all the time." I never thought that I would see the day, those two agree on doing the same thing twice.

"They still fight, but they trust each other and would never betray one another. He's her rock and she's his comfort place." Gajeel says getting a weird look from all the adults and a few laughs at him making him looked piss until Levy rubs his arm.

"About five years ago Nashi had a little rebellion stage. She ran away for months at a time. We had all the dragon slayer try and sniff her out, but they couldn't find her. The only one who could find her was Gale. They talked a lot around this time and eventually the phase was over and they still talk, it's a weird relationship they have between each other, but it works for them." Aunt Levy explained to me.

I get up from my seat making my parents look at me. "Where you going?" Dad asks, I walk to the large guild doors.

"I'll be back, I just forgot something I have to do." I wave goodbye as I exit the guild, trying not to look back at them.

\--------------

Nashi

"Nash, calm down."He said, in a deep angry voice, as he walked fast to keep up with my pace. Which only makes me walk faster.

"No, I just want to get far away from the guild." I said, but he grabs my hand making me stop walking. I keep my back turned to him to make him annoyed,

"Look at me." My stomach flutters, making me obey him. I turn around he still holds on to my hand. "I don't know what happened and I could care less, but I do care about you. So, can calm down for me?" He asked in a deep husky voice that makes my knees feel weak.

I have to look up to him due to my short height. "Fine." I say softly, not really wanting to speak, but I forced it out as best as I could. The bright red eyes stare longingly at me, searching for something more than just a simple, 'Fine'.

"Well forget about it. What quest did you tear off the board?" He smiles, making me smile. I let go of his hand to look at the crumbled paper in my opposite hand that Gale was not holding earlier, and shrug my shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------

_ **Please help.** _

_ **There has been a guy who is terrorizing kids and family in our little village.** _

_ **Countless people from the village have tried to stop him, but have failed.** _

_ **He has claimed this village as his property and takes taxes from us once every month. If you don't have the money for you and your family you have to leave the village and must never return.** _

_ **Please help us.** _

_ **From** _

_ **the major of lakeside village ** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_ I look up at Gale and smile. _

_ This could be exciting! _


End file.
